


Moments and Memories

by Rosalee_TAL



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_TAL/pseuds/Rosalee_TAL
Summary: A place to keep my collection of short scribbles and drabbles written for the Daily Prompts and Saturday Prompt Fests over on the SWTOR Imzy group. They will feature a variety of my characters.Different tenses will be used![More tags will be added as they become relevant.]





	1. New Boots [Lana/Female Sith Warrior]

Valanthra sat down on a nearby chair and picked up the new addition to her heavy armour arsenal – a brand new pair of custom made Mandalorian iron boots. She pulled them on, smoothing the buckles and drawing back a little to admire them.

“Nice treads!” exclaimed Vette as she wandered past. She retraced her steps and ambled into the room, grinning. “I wonder what fashion conscious buyer got those for you…”

“Yes, thank you once again, Vette. Your genius knows no bounds.”

“What made you want new ones anyway?” asked the Twilek.

Valanthra shrugged. “Nothing specific really. Just felt like it was time for a change. A few reasons I suppose.”

Vette wagged her finger at the warrior, a knowing smile curving her lips. “I don’t suppose one of those ‘ _reasons_ ’ has blonde hair?”

Valanthra raised an eyebrow.

“Because let’s face it, she’s not going to be looking at your boots” continued Vette, hands now on her hips.

A silence fell.

Vette turned and hollered through to the next room. “Hey Pierce, c’mere! Wanna see a Sith blush?”


	2. Breathtaking [Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"I've never seen you like this before, Lana."_
> 
> _"That's because I have more to fight for, now."_

This is the first time I’ve seen her fight, Lana thinks, as the battle with Revan picks up the pace. Properly fight.

She feels a sharp stab of worry as Valanthra is thrown backwards by a sudden force push, landing hard on her back - but true to form the warrior immediately leaps to her feet and jumps back into the fight in a startling display of strength and agility, her movements augmented by her superior command of the Force. Her lightsaber blade, a deep shade of purple, slashes and parries at a breathtaking speed, the like of which Lana doesn’t recall seeing before. Indeed, she’s never met anyone like Valanthra before.

But this is not the time to be thinking of _that_. Later, when they can be alone. _If_ they can be.

Lana refocuses and continues the fight, as her own words from their hurried conversation before the assault on the temple some hours earlier slip unbidden through her mind.

 _I have more to fight for now_.


	3. Going Home [Theron Shan/Female Smuggler]

Home at last, Rosilee thinks to herself, emitting a deep weary sigh as she closes the door behind her and leans against the wall. Her Nar Shaddaa apartment is modest in size, but well-furnished and, most importantly, private. Only Risha knows it is there, but mostly because her royal eminence of Dubrillion would eviscerate Rosie if she disappeared off without telling anyone.

She remains there for a few more seconds.

“Well - guess I’d better put some lights on, rather than standin’ here in the dark” she says out loud to the small room, to no-one in particular.

She flips the light switches, revealing that ‘no-one in particular’ is not strictly true in this instance. Occupying one of the worn chairs – hey, what isn’t broke will still be comfy, right? – is quite obviously Theron Shan.

“Hey” he says, getting to his feet and slowly walking over to her, as if scared she might flee at any moment.

“Theron” she manages. “How did you—“

“Know you were coming here? Easy. I’m a highly skilled, top SIS agent. It’s my job to know things.” He steps closer. “Especially where my girl is going…” he trails off, studying her freckled face for a reaction.

Her expression softens. She smiles at him and shakes her head, running a hand through her shoulder length red hair. She steps up to him, runs her arms around his shoulders. Theron grins and wraps his around her waist.

“Okay Shan” she concedes. “Well played. I’ll let you have this one.”

“So…this was a…good idea?”

“Yeah, I guess so” she replies, a soft smile curving her lips as she leans up on her toes to kiss him.


	4. Insomnia [Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This takes place at some point during the 'carbonite years' prior to KOTFE. Also it got a bit longer than I was planning originally!_

Sleep does not come easily to Lana these days.

Even the gentle hum of the ship’s systems fail to lull her, so after a few hours of attempted rest, she opts to admit defeat and stretch her weary legs. She pulls the blanket around her and pads through to the main room.

Koth sits on a crate in the corner, working on a repair of some kind. He glances up at her as she appears out of the shadows.

“Can’t sleep again huh?”

Lana smiles wistfully as she steps forward. “It appears that way.”

“Thinking about our Outlander I guess? Why’s she so special anyway? You look at that damn holo-recording every night.”

Lana peers at her companion with no small amount of suspicion. “She had a reputation of achieving what others might deem impossible.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that part. You sure there’s not any more to it than that?” he says with a wry smile. “Why do I feel like you’re not giving me the whole story?”

“I have already explained it all to you, Koth” she responds firmly, trying to head off any further inquiries.

Koth looks up from the generator he is fixing, puts the tool down on the table, and fixes her with a friendly, but questioning gaze.

“Come on, Lana, it can’t be just that. We’re going to a lotta trouble for someone that’s tall and good with a glowy stick.”

Lana raises an eyebrow as he continues probing further.

“Who was—or is—she to you?”

“I’ve told you, Koth, more than once. Perhaps I need to be speaking louder and more slowly when I give you important information.”

Koth waves his hands in protest. “No. I remember what you said before. I meant who she was to _you_ ” he emphasises carefully, pointing at her with a calloused finger. “Not your ‘Empire’ or the galaxy at large. You.”

Lana frowns at him, golden eyes narrowing in mild irritation.

He holds his hands up in surrender, having personally witnessed on several instances what Lana can do to someone who _irritates_ her. “Hey-I’ve been known to let my curiosity get the better of me on occasion—especially when my life is gonna be in jeopardy when hunting down said apparently important person…”

Lana’s expression softens as Koth completes his explanation with a slight shrug. She inclines her head in his direction and resigns herself to the fact that perhaps it is time to reveal this particular detail.

“Very well” she relents, shifting her stance a little. “I suppose you do deserve the full disclosure.” She pauses briefly, then continues. “She was….she and I were….close. We--”

“Oh” he interrupts, as clarity suddenly dawns. “I did wonder if, um….that was part of it” he admits. He picks his tools back up and continues his task, an obvious surge of disappointment radiating from him.

“Well, now you know for certain.” Lana sighs as she turns to go, leaving him to his tinkering. She briefly checks on HK, then walks back to her sleeping quarters.

_“You look at that damn holo-recording every night.”_

She rubs her face with her hands as Koth’s words ring in her ears, wincing at the bald truth of them. She picks up the holo device from the sidetable, turning it over in her hands, before eventually switching it on. The grainy image of Valanthra flickers to life, serving as a bittersweet reminder of just how far away she is from achieving her objective. But yet—it also provides a degree of comfort, steeling her resolve each time it threatens to falter.

 _I have to see her again_.


	5. Sorry About The Wampas [Theron Shan/Female Smuggler]

“Aww man, this was such a bad idea” growled Rosie through gritted teeth, as she and HK crouched down behind cover. They had come to Hoth on a recruitment mission for the alliance, but right now she—and probably HK too—wanted to be anywhere else.

“Where is Theron, anyway?”

As if in answer to her question, the SIS disaster agent concerned came sprinting around the corner, moving faster than she could ever recall seeing him go before. But then again, when you’re being chased by big furious beasts who could rip you apart without breaking a sweat, you probably aren’t going to hang around and ask them if they want to be friends.

“Coming in hot!” he yelled, vaulting over the abandoned barricade to join her and HK.

“You don’t say” sighed Rosie, readying her twin blasters.

The two angry wampas came stomping towards them, their heavy footfalls making the icy ground beneath the three companions shake. HK felled the larger one with a single well-aimed sniper shot to the head, as Rosie and Theron took down the second, which promptly fell forward and slid to a halt in front of the barricade they were entrenched behind.

Rosie stood up, holstered her blasters, and placed her hands on her hips as she fixed Theron with a distinctly disapproving glare—a look he was of course well familiar with by now.

“Uh….sorry about the wampas?” he offered somewhat sheepishly.

“Honestly, Shan, you have a death wish? Why did you have to go do that?”

“Hey, I said I’m sorry! I took a wrong turn, that's all. Just….just don’t tell Lana.”

Rosie sighed in exasperation. “That’s your primary concern right now? I swear to the stars, Theron, if I didn’t love you as much as I do—“

She paused. An awkward silence descended.

“You….you love me?” smiled Theron, taking a few steps towards her.

Rosie folded her arms and raised her chin slightly, ever the one to brazen her way out of a situation. “I suppose I do. Although you make it damn difficult at times.”

Theron grinned. “But that’s part of my charm, right?”

“Recommendation” interjected HK. “Masters, may I suggest we leave the cave before more beasts return? You can continue your courtship back at base.”

“Good idea, HK. Let’s go.” said Rosie, pulling her insulated coat closer around her as they started to make their way out.

“He’s right about those wampas” agreed Theron.

A smirk curved her lips. “I was referring to his suggestion about ‘courtship’ actually.”


	6. Give Me the Good Stuff [Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Set somewhere around Chapter IX KOTFE_

“Here we are—home sweet home! At least there’s a proper bar now I guess.”

Koth glances around approvingly as he, Lana and Valanthra make their way through to the cantina, the cheerful music and jovial voices within making a welcome change from the sounds of battle and gunfire that have hounded them of late.

Koth excuses himself and saunters over to his crew, who greet him with loud enthusiasm, pushing a drink into his hands almost immediately. Valanthra and Lana walk over to the bar, intending to furnish themselves in a similar fashion. The bartender grins at them as they approach. 

“What can I get for you Commander?”

Valanthra hesitates briefly. Lana notices a subtle twist to her expression that betrays her slight unease with her new title—but it is dismissed as soon as it appears, and she supplies the bartender with her answer.

“Give me the good stuff” she says firmly, swiftly adding a “please” as she leans on the bar.

Lana raises an eyebrow, a subtle smirk gracing her fine features as she moves closer to Valanthra and props her elbows on the bar, mirroring the warrior’s own pose.

“That’s most unlike you, _my lord_ ” she emphasises teasingly. “Although under the circumstances I would say you certainly deserve it.”

Valanthra inclines her head briefly in agreement. “Yes indeed. If anything ignites an uncharacteristic longing for a stiff drink, it’s being made painfully aware of the fragile nature of your own mortality.”

They fall into a companionable silence for a moment, watching the bartender work. Lana speaks first, leaning into the Commander’s shoulder as she does so.

“Of course, this isn’t the only time you’ve—we’ve—thrown caution to the wind in this regard. You do remember, I assume?”

_Yes I do_ , thinks Valanthra, _how could I not_? Snapshots of _that_ night on Dromund Kaas flood back to her; an impromptu visit to one of the busier bars in the city, stumbling into Lana’s apartment a few hours later, Lana in her arms against the wall, Lana on her back, hot, sweat-slicked skin sliding over—

“There you go Commander” says the bartender, cutting through her reverie as he puts Valanthra’s drink down in front of her with a flourish. She takes a slow sip and ventures a sideways glance at Lana, who looks back with a raised brow and a knowing smile as she edges closer still.

Force bonds make it difficult to hide anything. If you even want to, that is.


End file.
